villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Gamera
Part 1: A brand new epic Heroes vs Villains Tournament created by runawaytrain96. Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman and the rest of Ultraman and Earth Monsters must save Nebula M78 and the galaxy from Ultraman Belial and the Disney and Non-Disney Villains. Part 2: The Heroes are back and ready to have a rematch against Ultraman Belial and his army of Disney and Non-Disney Villains to save the whole galaxy and Nebula M78 once again, but this time the new heroes has come to help out Godzilla, Gamera, Earth Monsters, Ultraman and all Ultramens to fight Ultraman Belial and the villains, "Zilla and Mothra Leo". Ultraman and all villains are also not alone, they have a new villain to help them name "Battra" (Later he become good in Round 11.) Rounds so far: 18 (Part 1) Part 1 Round 1: #Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Dyna vs Hexxus #Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice vs The Horned King, Sandros and Chaos Lidorias Round 2: #Ultraman Zero and Godzilla vs Ursula #Rei and Gomora vs Him #Ultraseven vs Maleficent #Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul vs Mcleach and Clayton #Gamera vs Sharptooth Round 3: #Natsunomeryu vs Smaug The Dragon #Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna vs Mojo jojo #Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon vs The Grand Duke of Owls #Ultraman King vs Prince Froglip Round 4: #Heroes vs Ultraman Belial, Disney and Non-Disney Villain's Monster Army (Part 1) #Ultraman Jack vs Rothbart #Ultraman Hikari vs Rasputin #Ultraman Ace vs Jafar #Ultraman Nexus and Rodan vs Dr. Facilier and The Evil Queen # Ultraman Ginga vs Blackwolf # Ultraman 80 vs Ratcliffe Round 5: #Heroes vs Ultraman Belial, Disney and Non-Disney Villain's Monster Army (Part 2) #Anguirus vs Drake #Ultraman vs Carface #Ultraman Leo and Astra vs Darla Dimple and Max #Ultraman 80 vs Shan Yu #Ultraman Taro vs Mok # Godzilla (Normal/Burning Mode) vs Hydra Round 6: #Zoffy vs Scar #Ultraman Mebius vs Zira #Godzilla vs Prince John #Rei and Gomora vs Hades #Kiryu vs Emperor Zurg #Lidorias and Golmede vs Jasper and Horace # MechaGodzilla II vs Baxter Stockman # M.O.G.U.E.R.A vs Machinedramon Round 7: #Ultraman Justice vs Cruella De Vil #Ultra Mother vs Madame Medusa #Ultra Father vs Gaston #King Caesar vs Queen La #Bolgils Golmede and Don Ron vs Warren T. Rat Cat R. Waul and Ratigan # Godzilla vs MetalSeadramon Round 8: #Baragon vs Red #Mothra (Larva Form) vs Yzma #Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna vs Chernabog and The Nightmare King #Mothra (Adult Form) vs Captain Hook #Godzilla and Gamera vs Shere Khan and Kaa #Ultraman King vs Oogie Boogie # King Caesar vs Scroop Round 9: #Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven vs Judge Claude Frollo #Zoffy vs Captain Gantu #Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan vs Tzekal-Khan and Stone Jaguar #Hunter Knight Tsurugi vs Syndrome #Jet Jaguar vs Thrax # Mirror Knight vs Puppetmon # Mecha King Ghidorah vs The Red Bull # Bolgils and Mogrudon vs Brutus and Nero Round 10: #Ultimate Force Zero vs Dark Dragon #Ultraman and Zoffy vs Professor Zundapp #Ultraman King vs Morgana #Ultraman vs Alien Mephilas #Ultraman Agul vs ZigZag # Gamera vs Mad Madam Mim # Glenfire vs Myotismon/VenomMyotismon Round 11: #Ultraman Gaia vs Madam Mim #Godzilla vs Tai Lung #Ultraman Cosmos vs Lord Shen #Godzilla and Mothra (Adult Form) vs The Emperor of the Night #Ultraman King vs King Haggard #Godzilla and Gamera vs The Fire Bird and The Ice Bird # Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice vs The Horned King (Rematch) # Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine vs Roscoe and Desoto Round 12: #Ultraman Max And Ultraman Xenon vs The Snow Queen #Godzilla vs Devimon #Ultraman Gaia vs Sykes #Mecha King Ghidorah vs Ruber #Global Defence Force (Kiryu, MechaGodzilla II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Mecha King Ghidorah and Jet Jaguar) vs The Titans (Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Rock Titan, Wind Titan and Cyclops) # Ultraseven vs Hun # Ultraman the Next vs Edgar # Ultraman Zero vs Utrom Shredder Round 13: #Ultra Mother and Ultra Father vs Eris #Gamera vs Aku #Godzilla vs Zeebad #Bolgils and Mogrudon vs Roscoe and Desoto #Lidorias vs Dr. Hamsterviel # Godzilla and Kiryu vs Piedmon Round 14: #Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari vs The Queen of Hearts and Mok #Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga vs Professor Norton Nimnul #Ultraman Zero and Gomora vs Cruella De Ville and Madam Medusa #Godzilla vs Forte #Mothra (Adult Form) vs AUTO # Gamera vs Tublat # Godzilla vs Willie the Giant Round 15: The Final Battle (Part 1) #All Heroes vs All Disney and Non-Disney Villains (Part 1) Round 16: The Final Battle (Part 2) #All Heroes vs All Disney and Non-Disney Villains (Part 2) Round 17: The Final Battle (Part 3) #Ultraman Zero vs Ultraman Belial Round 18: The Final Battle (Part 4) # All Heroes vs Arch Belial Part 2 Round 1: #Ultraman Zero vs The Fearsome Five #Godzilla vs Hades #Rei and Gomora vs Ursula and Morgana #Rodan vs Prince Froglip #Kiryu vs Captain Hook # Ultraman Ace vs Blackwolf Round 2: #Ultraman Nexus vs Sykes #Godzilla and Gamera vs Darla Dimple and Max #Ultraman Cosmos vs Mok #Ultraman Tiga vs Professor Zundapp #Ultraman Mebius vs Ratigan #Ultraman Jack vs Rourke # Ultraman Xenon vs Dr. Drakken Round 3: #Rei and Gomora vs The Grand Duke of Owls #King Caesar vs Drake #Jet Jaguar vs ZigZag # Ultraman Ginga vs Jafar #Zilla vs Dr. Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex #MechaGodzilla II vs Machinedramon #Ultraman vs General Mandible # Godzilla vs Sharptooth # Anguirus vs Etemon Round 4: # Jet Jaguar vs Judge Doom # Ultraman 80 vs Thrax # Ultraman Mebius vs Rudy #Mothra Leo (Larva) vs Battra (Larva) # Godzilla vs Omnidroide # Ultraman Victory vs Syndrome # Ultraman King vs The Nightmare King Round 5: # Gamera vs The Horned King # Ultraman Max vs The Red Bull # Ultraman Mebius vs Storm Shadow # MechaGodzilla II vs Machinedramon (Rematch) # Zoffy vs Rudy # Lidorias vs Queen Narissa # Ultraman Hikari vs Arbutus # Mothra vs Warp Darkmatter # Ultraseven vs Jenner Round 6: #Golmede vs Negaduck Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Article stubs